


[F4M] Luxury Hotel Bedtime Service [Positive Assurance] [Relaxation] [ASMR] [Blowjob Noises] [Aftercare]

by NoIDThrowaway2



Category: Luxury - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoIDThrowaway2/pseuds/NoIDThrowaway2
Summary: While on a business trip, you have opted for the hotel's luxury bedtime service, guaranteed to help you achieve a good, restful night's sleep. After changing you into fresh pajamas, your sleep care specialist will put you to bed, and be sure you have everything you need for a good rest, before performing a series of relaxation techniques to get you into a deep, dream-filled sleep.
Kudos: 6





	[F4M] Luxury Hotel Bedtime Service [Positive Assurance] [Relaxation] [ASMR] [Blowjob Noises] [Aftercare]

[Knock on the Door]

Room Service!

[Door Opens]

Hello is this room 415? Did you order the luxury bedtime service? 

Ok, great. I am your sleep assistant, Blake, here to help you get a good night's rest. Do you mind if I come inside and set up?

First I’m going to start by plugging in the diffuser, get some nice relaxing lavender scents, then I’ll lower the lights some, and set up the speakers.

[soothing spa music starts playing]

Ok, and there we go! Now that we’re all set up, we can start by getting you into some soft new pj’s. Do you mind if I start taking your clothes off?

No? Then let me start by unbuttoning this shirt. Are you from around here?

[Sound of a shirt being pulled off]

Oh wow, you must be tired after all that travel. Do you mind if I remove your pants?

Ok, let me get this belt off… what brings you into town?

[The click of a belt being taken off followed by pants being pulled down.] 

Oh wow, that sounds like very important work. Next is your boxers, excuse my hands their a little cold. Don’t worry, I’m a professional, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.

Can you step out of those, please? 

Ok now let's put these on you. These are 100% cotton and should keep you cozy and warm all night. Can you reach your hands up for me?

[Fabric passes over the mic as the shirt is put on] 

And now the pants.

Are you comfortable? Good! They fit you well, though it looks like they’re a little tight in the crotch…(laugh) Oh don’t worry, I told you… It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. 

Now I’m going to pull the covers out to make space for you to lie down…Do you normally sleep on the right or left side of the bed?

Ok, and here we have it. Lay down here. Can I get you a cup of tea?

No! Ok well I will put a glass of water next to the bed before I leave, just in case you wake up thirsty.

Now I’m going to lay next to you, and stay with you until you fall asleep. 

All you need to do is lay here, and relax. Just listen to my voice. Feel my finger tracing your chest. 

[hand on fabric sound]

[Whisper] You work so hard, all day. You deserve rest. I’m glad you chose our service tonight because you owe it to yourself to relax. 

I won’t leave till you fall asleep. I’m just going to keep tracing my hand over your shirt, feeling your chest and stomach, as your breathing slows. 

Just listen to my voice, you have earned this. I am going to bring my hand lower… and lower. Does this help you relax? Are you calmer when I rub your cock over your pants? 

Yes?

What if I pull down your pants… like this… and rub it this way? Good? 

You don’t need to thank me, it is my pleasure to help you relax. I am going to start stroking it now. I hope you have someone at home who helps you sometimes. You deserve it. I am going to kiss your neck.

[Kissing noise and a soft moan] 

Is it ok that I’m speeding up? I want you to get the pleasure that you need. It’s ok if you fall asleep, I won’t stop until my job is done. 

[kissing down the neck and further down until you're at the cock] 

Remember, this is for you. You deserve this. Let yourself come whenever you’d like. 

[gentle slurping as she starts sucking]

Listen to the noises my mouth around your cock. Let it relax you, and let you fall into a deep sleep. 

[the sounds get more intense as the pace picks up. 

[Gagging]

{moaning]

Come for me, come in my mouth, you deserve this.

[Fervent sucking and gagging as the servicer attempts to suck all the cum out of cock.]

Come, come, please come.

[Moaning with the cock in your mouth as it comes]

[Soft laughing]

Wow, that was a lot. Let me help you clean up. 

[Licking noises as the cock is cleaned] 

Now I am going to pull your pants back up… And come back up to stroking your chest. 

[Fingers on cloth sound again]

You look sleepy. Let yourself fall asleep. You deserve rest. 

I am going to tuck you in, nice and cozy, and let you sleep. 

[Sounds of footsteps. Spa music turns off. Footsteps again, the distant sound of water filling a cup. Footsteps come closer and the water is put down. Kissing sound on the cheek. Footsteps. The door opens and closes]

END


End file.
